


First of Many

by LucyxShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Development, Domestic, Downworlder Politics, Explicit Sexual Content, First Christmas, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Makeup Sex, Malec in Love, Merry Christmas, Presents, Smut, Soft Malec, Warlock - Freeform, Work, growing together, shadowhunter, special gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxShadow/pseuds/LucyxShadow
Summary: It's Malec's first Christmas together but as always things are holding Alec up at work. This Christmas Magnus has a little special gift for the one he loves most.





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Here's a little Christmas gift to Ribbitsplace. After a little look at your wonderful at your tumblr I tried to add some parts of your beautiful art to the fic. I tried to keep it authentic to the Malec we love and know. I hope you enjoy! x
> 
> Merry Christmas

Christmas had away been a lonely time of the year for Magnus he had spent many of them alone drinking himself into oblivion in hopes of forgetting the pain of the past. Saying that he had had some amazing memories that would last a lifetime. Catrina and Ragnor would try to visit when they weren’t busy, with Cat being a nurse she worked often and Ragnor was often travelling the world or hiding from people in his cottage in England. He was such a grumpy little English cabbage, the nickname made him laugh which only made Ragnor hate it more.

Magnus had always envied those who had people to cherish around Christmas. He had never really had anyone who loved him. There had been Camille but she had only used him for her own gain and yes he had had a few flings over the century but nothing meaningful. It had almost made him believe maybe he was incapable of love. Who would want damaged goods?

As he sat on the sofa curled next to chairman meow who was purring in a perfect rhythm he thought about how much had changed. Never did he think a shadowhunter could walk into his life and changing everything. Once again he had found a reason to believe in love. He had learnt he was worthy of love and how to love. Alec was special. They were complete opposites yet they worked perfectly. People had called them the most unlikely of pairs but maybe that’s why they worked.

This would be the first Christmas he would spend with Alec and to be honest he was slightly nervous. This would be the first Christmas in 400 years that he would spend Christmas with somebody he loved heart and soul. It was unnerving how much he loved that man, but nevertheless he embraced it. He let his love for the man strength him and not weaken him.

It shocked Magnus that this was their first Christmas together because in all honesty they had been through so much it felt like they had been together forever. Alec knew him inside and out, almost better than he knew himself.

Magnus had however spent months thinking about the perfect Christmas present for Alec, it had been incredibly hard, the man was completely selfless. But eventually Magnus thought he had come up with the perfect idea. It wasn’t much but Magnus thought it would mean everything to Alec.

As always Magnus was awaiting his angel to walk through the apartment doors. He’d left the door open for Alec like he usually did to allow him to walk in without him having to get up. Picking up his phone that was placed on the side table next to him he checked for any messages. Of course he saw a message from Alec apologising, he had been held up in a meeting with New York’s werewolf pack. It didn’t surprise him he knew how long Downworlder and ShadowHunters business could be.

Tomorrow was Christmas and he had been hoping to watch a crappy Christmas film while snuggled up to his boyfriend. But it looked like Chairman Meow was going to have to be Alec’s substitute for now.

Once he’d flicked endlessly through the TV he finally settled on some random film he’d never heard of. Before he knew it the film had sent him into a trance that would slowly lead him into a slumber.

In the background he heard the muffle of the tv and a door creak. Still half asleep he tucked his body into a tighter ball on the sofa trying to ignore the outside world, quite content with his nap.

He felt a finger brush over his cheekbone, sending a shiver down his spine, all his hairs stood on end. He knew it was Alec straight away because with every touch they exchanged sent electricity coursing through his body. It was an intoxicating feeling.

Magnus moaned still half asleep. The shadowhunter looked down at him with a dopey expression, he was still unsure how he had got so lucky with this beautiful man. However, Alec also felt his stomach twist, he had promised he’d be home early on Christmas eve for Magnus. But as always the shadowhunting world had gotten its filthy hands in the way.

He saw Magnus looking up at him, cat eyes exposed. Nothing was more beautiful than seeing this Alec thought. He leaned down over his boyfriend and softly pressed their lips together. They both could have stayed like that forever but sadly their lungs begged for oxygen. When they pulled away Alec stayed leaning over Magnus.

“I’m sorry.” Alec whispered aware that Magnus had just woken from a deep slumber.

“I was almost worried you didn’t want to spent Christmas together.” Magnus might have joked but deep down this joke came from some truth.

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, he had made a blatant promise to the man he loved.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You’re here now. What time is it?” Magnus could see straight into the man’s head, it was obvious he was beating himself self-up for something he couldn’t have controlled.

“It’s ten to twelve…” As he spoke the infamous Chairman Meow began to awaken from his cat nap, of course noticing Alec straight away.  Magnus was sure that if Alec didn’t visit the flat that the cat would wonder off, the cat really did adore his boyfriend and in all honestly he could totally understand. He himself was under the spell of his boyfriend.

As Alec was forced into giving the cat attention Magnus decided to stretch and get up. He headed to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. His boyfriend followed him in like a little lost puppy.

“There’s no good creeping around me because you feel guilty. I told you it’s fine.” He spoke as he ran the water from the tap. As he did so he felt warm hands across his abdomen and a head rest in his shoulder. He let himself melt into the comfort of his boyfriend.

A soft kiss was planted on his collar bone, he moved his neck to allow him more access. A trail of kisses all the way to his lips were made. Magnus moaned, he would have been embarrassed at how easily he was turned on but with Alec they were both very aware the effect they had on one another.

Alec spun him around, pinning him to the kitchen counter. Magnus wrapped his hands around the shadowhunters neck and Alec took the hint, grabbing his ass pulling him onto the counter. Once the deed was done their lips were on one another. Alec held his hand on Magnus’ ass. Magnus however grabbed the hair at Alec’s nape, controlling the kiss. His other hand was exploring his boyfriend’s delicious abdomen.

They had played this game man times before and they knew exactly how to win. Alec knew exactly what to do to send Magnus into a frenzy and Magnus knew exact where to touch and what to kiss to make Alec moan.

Eventually they both decided that the Kitchen wasn’t going to be enough space for what was about to come next. Like they had done many times before Alec carried Magnus into the bedroom.

Pushing his boyfriend onto the best he climbed on top. Pulling the man’s silky shirt up he made room for the little nips and kisses that he would plant all over the warlock’s stomach. He made sure no part was left, he had to worship him like he deserved. After both their tops were disregarded, they again began the fight to send the other into a fit of ecstasy.

Magnus managed to get on top this time. He loved to mark his boyfriend and it was Alec’s favourite. As he began to work his way over his hairy chest he could see his boyfriends head was thrown back in pure pleasure. When he rolled his hips he could feel his boyfriend’s hardness over his.

They wouldn’t be able to take his much longer. After he had left his mark all over his boyfriend’s chest they both sat up. The looked into each other’s eyes, Magnus’ true eyes revealed. One last time they let their lips meet, tongues colliding causing them to moan in bliss.

No more waiting. With jeans removed all that was left was their boxers. They could both see they were visibly hard which made them even more eager. Alec made the first move, slowly revealing Magnus’ length. He wasted no more time and leant down to take him in his mouth. The warlock was taken off guard by this, clearly Alec was making up for being late. It almost made him want his lover to be late more often.

Magnus grabbed onto his lover’s hair as he threw his head back. As much as he loved it, this isn’t how he wanted to cum. Pulling his lovers head back he pulled him into a bruising kiss. He freed his boyfriend from his boxers and planted himself on top of him. He reached for the side table, he revealed a bottle of lube. Once he had readied them he slowly placed himself down onto his lover. Both of them cried out. As Magnus adjusted himself Alec placed his hand on his boyfriend’s thighs, giving him some comfort.

Magnus began to move and slowly did Alec’s hands. They began to move towards his hips helping guide his boyfriend. They began to get into their own rhythm, they began to pick up in pace as they worked towards their climax.

When they were close, Alec began to give Magnus’ aching length attention. The man groaned as he finally had the attention he had been craving. They began to ride each other into their climax’s. When they finally began to spill out they moaned out each other’s names.

Magnus released himself and collapsed against his boyfriend for a moment catching his breath. He hummed against his lover’s hairy chest. Alec left a small kiss on his temple. Before they could snuggle up in bed Magnus quickly cleaned them up with a damp towel.

“If this is your guilt sex you should be late more often.” Magnus said as he climbed into bed where Alec had placed his arms out for him to cuddle up to him which he had gladly accepted. A blush grew on the shadowhunters face. It amazed him how one minute he could be giving Magnus the most amazing pleasure with no shame but one small comment could send him all red.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“I told you, it’s fine. Our lives are always going to be hectic but as long as we’re doing it together that all that matters to me.”

“And me.”

They looked up at each other for a second. They might be living in a crazy world but they would always made it work no matter what.

“Mmm… Looks like it’s Christmas.” Magnus said as he quickly looked over Alec at the clock.

“It’s safe to say I’ve never started Christmas this way before.” They both giggled at Alec’s witty comment, since being with Magnus he had completely come out of his shell.

“Neither have I. Another first for us both.” He couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love at the warm expression on his boyfriends face.

“Wait here I have something for you.” Magnus unwrapped himself from Alec’s limbs and jumped out of bed, grabbing a kimono on his way out of the bedroom.

Before returning Alec heard Magnus shout for him to close his eyes, of course he obeyed. He felt the bed dip and a body climb on top of him.

“Can I open them now?”

“Yeah.”

When he opened his eyes he saw Magnus sat over his hips with a small red wrapped present with a golden bow on top. It was of course the most beautifully wrapped gift he had ever seen, it was Magnus Bane that had wrapped it of course it looked lovely. With his siblings he didn’t think he had ever seen a present wrapped correctly.

“Merry Christmas Alexander.” When he took it into his hands he felt like a little child again. Magnus was known for being the best when it came to presents, Izzy was still going on about the designer heels that he had brought for her birthday. He had even made Jace smile with his birthday gift and they usually had to grin and bare when it came to each other.

He carefully unwrapped the gift revealing a rather plain black box. When he looked up at Magnus he could visibly see he was nervous even though he was hiding it well but of course he saw straight through him.

When he opened the box he thought his heart had stopped. He hoped it was what he thought it was. He took a second but he finally picked up the small shiny key that has been placed in the box. Alec opened his mouth to speak but it seemed that he had lost his voice.

“It’s a key for the apartment. I mean you practically live here so I wanted to make it official.”

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Alec reached up to Magnus above him. As their lips met Alec spilled all the emotions he struggled to put into words into the kiss. He placed his hands on either side of his boyfriends face, needing to be close to him to embrace all of him.

When he pulled away they were both smiling softly at each other. Neither of them could deny that they were so deep in love with one another.

“I love you Magnus.” He spoke as he entwined their hands together.

“I love you too.”

They might never have a conventional life but their love made everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Merry Christmas xxx


End file.
